Shattered Childhood Future Uncertain
by Words Bound by Blood
Summary: A boy from Ino's past returns to fulfill a promise he made. Ino has forgotten but he won't stop there. Rated M for later chapters and cursing and graphic violence.


Hello everyone! The one and only Shade R. Nightfall back in the fanfiction writing game. I have been out for a while so I may not be exactly awesome at this. Those who know me know that I tend to write dark, depressing, and sometimes emotional stuff. To any new readers, I welcome comments but please no flaming. If ya don't like it no reason to go into detail about whatever flaws it has. JUST DEAL WITH IT!

Disclaimer: I do not and never have owned Naruto or any characters other than Hayate, his parents, siblings, and my ultimately powerful monkey army. Thank you.

Chapter 1- Return of a friend

The gates to the Village Hidden in the Leaves seldom received vistors, except for today. A new face was entering the leaf village, or more like one that hadn't seen its walls for some time. The young boy walked the streets with a smile across his face. He had lightly tanned skin with dark brown hair. His eyes were a strange silver color. He was 5'10 and well built. His clothes consisted of a black short sleeve shirt with a fish net under shirt and long black pants. A dragon decorated short blade was strapped to his side.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small picture. On the right, a young, tan skinned boy with short black hair; on the left, a young girl with blonde hair. The boy smiled and ran his thumb the length of the photo. "Ino-chan." he said smiling some. "I'm back, just like I promised you those 5 years ago." he said smiling

The young boy walked his way to a large stone building and took a deep breath as he walked in the entrance. He was greeted with a smile by an old man behind a large desk. "It is nice to have you here, Hayate Ishima. May your return to the leaf village a wonderful one for both you and your family." Said the Fourth Hokage.

"Thank you for welcoming me back so warmly Fourth Hokage-sama." Hayate said bowing respectfully. " I am sorry my parents did not come with me, but they have much unpacking to do." He said laughing some.

"It is quite alright child. Now, you will need these papers." He said smiling as he handed a few papers to Hayate. "These are your registration papers. You start at the ninja academy tomorrow." The Fourth Hokage said with pride. "I hope enjoy the rest of your day Hayate." He said smiling as one of the Jounin escorted Hayate to the door.

"I thank you Fourth Hokage." Hayate said with a final bow as he left.

As he walked the street of the leaf village, Hayate was amazed at how much things stayed exactly as he left him. Only the faces of the people and store owners had changed in his time away from home. "I have missed this village so." He said with a smile. In his fit of happiness, he had bumped into someone. "Oh I am extremely sor-" Hayate's sentence was cut short when he saw just who he bumped. There was no mistaking that blonde hair and those shinning eyes. "Ino-chan!"he said extremely excited.

"Huh, have we met?" Ino asked not recognizing the male. He seemed familiar but Ino just couldn't place that face. "Listen guy, I don't know who you are and if this is some attempt to get a date out of me, forget it. I'm the future Mrs. Uchiha." Ino said with hearts in her eyes.

"Uchi-wha?" Hayate said raising his brow in confusion.

"What are you, brain dead?" Ino said insulting him. "Sasuke Uchiha! The most handsome, cool, and mysterious ninja in all of Konoha." Ino uttered happily. "And one day, he'll ask me to marry him and we'll live happily ever after." she said giggling. "So back off chump." she said pushing past him.

Hayate had not heard a word she said. He still could not get past the fact that Ino, not didn't know who he was, but she was no the love he once had. His mind raced and heart pounded at this thought. He shook it off. He would not give up. He knew Ino would remember him soon. She just needed time.

TBC

The first chapter is kinda short. Mainly because I am still working out the details of the story. Until then I hope any one who reads this enjoys it. Updates may be slow but they will occur.


End file.
